Little Drops Of Drabbles
by Cead
Summary: Small scenarios I would love to see in a show... Beginning with, 'The Future Is Mind Blowing'. Some are longer than your average Drabble, but rules are made to be broken...
1. The Future Is Mind Blowing

This is my first drabble series, hope you like! I had the idea of this one in English class (it's amazing what you can think of when you're supposed to be learning)!

*o*

"What do you see, Emrys? What do the crystals show you?" the Druid leaned closer to Merlin, watching over the boy's shoulder as he focused harder and harder on the clear surface of the crystal.

"I see...people..." he whispered, voice cracked and hoarse.

"What are the people doing?" the Druid urged.

"They are...lying on huge benches made of leather..."

"What else?"

"They're covered in blankets...wait, no way..." Merlin's eyes widened alarmingly in shock, then he broke out into a grin.

"What do you see, Emrys?" the Druid asked again.

"The blankets have sleeves! They are wearing blankets with sleeves!" Emrys laughed.

"That. Is. Genius..." the druid muttered.

"They call them...snuggies." 


	2. Arthur had a vivid imagination

A normal day in Camelot. Arthur's chambers. During breakfast.

"I had a dream last night, Merlin," said Athur, looking out the window thoughtfully.

"Oh? What about?" Merlin asked.

"You."

"Really?" said Merlin, "What happened in it?"

"You were wearing a dress.." Arthur began.

"Oh no."

"Yes, and somehow you managed to make everyone believe you were Morgana," Arthur scoffed.

Merlin"s eyes widened. "Whaaat?"

"And then," Arthur continued, "you decided you were going to horse riding."

"Right..."

"And I went with you."

"What else?"

"You decided you were going to leave your horse in the middle of the forest and go skipping," Athur recalled.

"Skipping?" said Merlin.

"Yep."

"As you do..."

"Then you fell in a mud puddle," said Arthur.

"Lovely."

"And cried."

"*sigh*"

"Then you ran back to Camelot, into the city square, stomped your feet and said, 'DADDY I WANT A UNICORN!'" Arthur threw a very typical Morgana tantrum face and pretended to have some kind of fit.

"That's very...interesting, sire," Merlin rolled his eyes, obviously not believing him.

Then Arthur decided to have some real fun with Merlin. "Do you think my dream could mean something, Merlin?" he asked.

"I think it means your bonkers," Merlin said.

"I think it means, perhaps, that you are hiding something from me?"

Merlin balked. "What gives you that impression?"

"Morgana never did get that purple dress back you were carrying that day, did she?" Arthur stated. Merlin turned beetroot red and shied away from him. "I wonder where it could have got to..."

"I can explain, honestly!" Merlin cried.

"Of course you can Merlin. I have no doubt whatsoever that the dress will just happen to be somewhere in your chambers for a completely innocent reason you'll figure out whilst trying to explain yourself.. And it definitely won't have been worn at all..."


	3. The thief's motive

This is just a tiny one I thought up after watching an advert. Not smart or clever, but I just had to write it.

"So thief," Arthur spat at the ground underneath his outstretched sword, pointed straight at the man's throat, "what were you planning to do with all of this gold anyway?"

The man stuttered, so Arthur pressed the blade harder against his skin. "Talk!" he ordered.

"Arthur, calm down," Merlin hissed behind him.

"Shut up, Merlin! What were you planning on doing with all this gold?"

"I..." the man gulped and held up a paper envelope marked in bold red lettering. His hands trembled, blurring the words.

Arthur squinted at it closer, and found it read, 'CASH MY GOLD'. 


	4. Alternative Scripts: One

Alternative Scripts. (what we wish they'd said).

Arthur and Merlin: Volume One,

NB: Sorry for any misquotes from the original script! Season 1, Episode 1. Merlin and Arthur's first meeting.

"...I would never have a friend who's such an ass."

Arthur smirked. "I may be an ass," he said, "but it's prettier than yours."

Merlin took a step back in shock and laughed. "Woah, Woah, Woah, do you not own a mirror?" he laughed, "Or eyes? Come on, can you not see my cheekbones? They're like amazing!"

Arthur smoothed his hair as he spoke."Excuse me, I think you'll find my hair is ten times sexier than your...black mop thing." He waved his arm at Merlin's head, the man's eyes turning into sharp daggers.

"Oh it is on, sister!" Merlin snapped his fingers in Arthur's face and threw off his jacket.

"Dance battle!" Arthur declared. "Knights, assemble!" The Knights came running in to his side, already fully dressed in their pink sparkly latex, Leon leading the charge in fluorescent yellow converse trainers and a bright blue sweatband around his head. Merlin pulled out an oversized baseball hat and hung a huge gold chain around his neck that said, "Gangsta". He called a man over, who started to beatbox, and the battle commenced, Merlin and Arthur squaring each other up as they edged closer.

As Merlin sat in his prison cell about five minutes later, clutching to his right thigh, he remembered the words of a wise old man he'd met a few years ago:

"If you're going to challenge a prince and an army to a dance battle, always remember to stretch first."

Season 1, Episode 10. Merlin and Arthur are in Hunith's hut, preparing to defend Ealdor.

"No not today," Arthur said. "Put on your own."

Merlin was taken aback by Arthur's words, but he put the armour down on the table and proceeded to tighten the strap on his own gauntlet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur's hands fly over the various strings and leather pieces, pulling, tightening and tying faster than Merlin even though possible.

He threw his hand down by his side and looked Arthur straight in the eye.

"Okay, what the actual hell?" Merlin screamed through gritted teeth.

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed into a sharp 'v'. "What?" he said. Merlin's blood boiled and he felt his face redden.

"You can do up your armour like lightning, but you've had me do it for you every single day, moaning and hitting me over the head when I do it too slow or make a slight mistake? I mean, come on! Who in their right mind does that?" Merlin screamed.

Arthur gave out a small laugh, tossing Merlin's anger and inner torment aside with a flick of his hair. "I do!" he said, and walked off.

"One day," Merlin vowed, "I am going to kill him. One day..."

Season 3, Episode 8. Arthur is trying to prepare for his quest for the trident of the Fisher King.

"But the perilous lands are... perilous," Merlin said.

Arthur just sighed and facepalmed. "No **** Merlin."

"Hey," Merlin whined, "that wasn't very nice."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Arthur said sarcastically, eyebrows raised almost as high as Gaius' "No faeces, Merlin."

"That's just disgusting."


	5. Alternative Scripts: Two

Alternative Scripts Two: Merlin and Gaius.

Series One, Episode two, i think? Merlin has just finished work for Arthur. And he is very tired.

Merlin flopped onto the bed with an almighty flump. The mattress edges raised themselves up around him, then fell back with a soft crash. His breath flew from his exhausted lungs and he let his tired eyes close, the darkness enveloping him. Sleep was only a second away from him when a voice called to him from the next room.

"Glad to see you're resting Merlin," Gaius said.

"Yeah? Well, if you're so glad, let me sleep for crying out loud! I have been running around after that goddamn PRINCESS all day, and I swear to god if I don't sleep now, I'm going to kill someone!"

"There is no need for that attitude, Merlin! And just for that you can clean out my leech tank," Gaius announced triumphantly.

Merlin groaned. "Bite me," he muttered.

Series three, episode thirteen. Arthur has given up hope of saving Camelot and Merlin has just returned from being chased by Morgana's guards.

"We need to do something, Morgana's men are everywhere," Merlin whispered to Gaius under his breath. The darkness of the cave masked most of his guardian's face, but he could still see his head turn towards the downtrodden prince, then back at Merlin. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Well don't look at me for Christ's sake!" Gaius moaned. Merlin looked at the physician in shock. "I already had to give him the 'how babies are born' talk, I don't want to have to give him the suicide talk too!"

"I don't know what to say to him! It's not my fault he's too much of a wimp to take on that stupid cow..."

The argument lasted for about ten minutes when Arthur eventually just stood up and slapped Merlin in the face before walking off. Gaius gave him a smirk.

"Oh you shut up," Merlin moaned, before wandering off after the temper-tantruming prince.

Series three, episode eight? (The Eye Of The Phoenix) Merlin and Gaius are looking to see what the stone Arthur had on his wrist was.

"Are you sure it wasn't a jewel?" Gaius asked, mind wiped out from reading page after page of magic books that if he was caught with he would be executed.

Merlin sighed and put his head in his hands. "For the thousandth time, Gaius, it was NOT a jewel. It was a stone. Jeez, don't you ever listen to a word I say?"

"Alright, alright, put your anger beans back in the tin, mate! No need to take it out on me!" Gaius wheezed.

Merlin paused and turned around. "Put my what back in my where?" he asked.

"You heard me! Just calm yersel' luv! I'm trying my best, but in case you havnae noticed, I am a wee bit older than yersel', so I'm no exactly gonnae be the fastest reader am I?" Gaius said angrily, his accent definitley not his normal tone.

"Gaius, are you feeling alright?" Merlin asked, eyebrows furrowing on his forehead.

"Aye. Why?" The old man didn't seem to notice the change in his voice at all.

"For a moment there, I thought you might have been...Scottish," Merlin whispered the last word as if it was tabooed.

"Oh god forbid. No thanks, mate. No, no, no, that's DEFINITELY not what I sounded like."

Merlin sighed. "And now you sound Welsh."

"Heavens no! I must have come down with British-accents-miximatosis! Merlin, pass me my monocle and top hat! I must find a cure before it's too late!"

'God help us', Merlin thought to himself as he passed the objects down from the shelf above him. Gaius put them on immediately and picked up his walking cane from the corner before leaving Merlin alone to wonder what had just happened. This horrible confusion only worsened when from the hall burst a cry of "TOP OF THE MORNING TAE YA!". 


	6. Merlin Gets A Bit Confused

"Believe in magic, you Muggle!" Merlin cried, thrusting his hand upward towards the sky. Gwaine bolted behind him as a beam of lightning stretched from the heavens down to Merlin's palm.

"What did you just call me?" Gwaine shouted over the booming crackle of the lightning.

"A Muggle!" Merlin repeated. Gwaine was sure he had heard him wrong. Surely he didn't say...Muggle?

"What the hell is a Muggle?" Gwaine said loudly.

Merlin sighed heavily and brought his palm back down to his side. The lightning disappeared with a small snap and Merlin turned to face him, face and eyes disappointed.

"A non-magic human. Jeez, Gwaine, have you not read Harry Potter?" Merlin's voice was full of disbelief and scorn, but Gwaine really couldn't understand why.

"...Of course I have...Who hasn't?" he lied.

"OMG Gwaine!" Merlin whinged, "Where have you been these last few centuries? In a comma?"

At Gwaine's expression, Merlin soon realised he got his timeline mixed up again.

"Oops, soz Gwaine, don't worry about it."

Gwaine rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Merlin severely embarrassed, face as red as the Hogwarts Express. 


	7. Anger Management

It's a bit long, but I had to do it. Let Merlin get his anger out.

Background: Merlin discovers a time reversal spell, at the same time as being in what Gaius called a 'spirited debate' with Arthur.

Arthur rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed. Merlin stood by the window, fixing the curtains so that they sat straight.

"Morning, clot pole," he said, turning to face the prince.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur hissed, standing up and fixing his hair in his mirror.

"Yes, dollop head..." Merlin sighed.

"Merlin!" Arthur moaned.

Merlin raised a concerned eyebrow in fake interest. "What seems to be the problem, cabbage head?"

"What is wrong with you today Merlin? You're being really unusual."

"Nothing unusual about me, your royal pratness," Merlin said, suppressing a dangerously large grin, "Just another day for me and you."

"Not exactly..." Arthur let his sentence trail before picking it up again, "that sorcerer's getting executed today."

Merlin threw down the towels in his hand. "You actually want to let this man die, you supercilious-"

"YES, MERLIN!" Arthur intercepted, "He's dangerous. Every magician is. And stupid if they keep practising it. I mean seriously can't they just stop? What's the point?"

To which, he meet a firm fist in the jaw.

(But of course, that never happened... ) 


	8. 10 Reasons Why: Morgana

10 REASONS NOT TO TRUST MORGANA

AKA a guide for Arthur Pendragon.

1) She encourages you to go on an adventure where you get chased by giant spiders whilst hanging from a cliff in the middle of an evil witch's monologue.

2) She keeps a knife hidden in her dress somewhere - Sx01 epx04

3) She hires you to kill someone, then kills you.

4) She mysteriously disappears in some episodes whilst you're off risking your backside to save your people.

5) She is such a secret ninja, she doesn't even know it. (Breaking the vase in season 2)

6) The Druid boy really is behind the screen.

7) She never wears the colour yellow.

8) Her father is an evil tyrant.

9) There are waaaaaay to many shots of her in a cloak, lurking in the shadows of your castle for her NOT to have an evil ulterior motive.

10) Oh, and she's an evil cow, in case you hadn't noticed that she's tried to kill you like hundreds of times, only to be stopped by your sexy manservant and his pure skill.


	9. IF ONLY THIS HAPPENED

If...

Guinevere had stayed with her ORIGINAL SUGGESTED PAIRING we would probably have a lot less of an emotional Arthur.

Gaius was a little more impulsive, the entire city would be rabbits and the King would be a hamster.

Gwaine had told the King to "royally stuff himself" when he was banished, he would probably be dead, but happy.

Arthur had looked behind the goddamn screen, he wouldn't have a mortal enemy, sworn to murder him.

Merlin had kept stealing Arthur's sausages, his royal pratness wouldn't look so fat in his armour.

Morgana had a speech impediment, she wouldn't make such a formidable opponent.

Uther had a catchphrase, it would be "LIKE A BOSS."

Leon cut his hair, he wouldn't look like Jesus.

Elyan had become a ninja instead of a Knight, he would be a damn Sensei by now. Instead, he's just Elyan. Tut tut tut.

Lancelot would stop being such a wimp and given up, he might have actually gotten to stay in Camelot, become a Knight and got the girl.

Percival was painted green, he would be the Incredible Hulk, and would have to wear torn up purple shorts...

Morgause had just decided to set up a feminist union and campaigned against sexism, she would probably be a lot better off.

Cenred had realised he was Morgause's bitch, he'd still be alive. Not that that's a good thing though...

Gilli had said "Look at the snake!" in a cameo in season one episode two, he wouldn't be Gilli to me anymore, just Dudley Dursley for all eternity.

Adrian had decided to become a rap star, his epic hat would become trademark.


	10. Alternative Scripts: Gwen

Alternative Scripts: Gwen (and Merlin)./p

Gwen meets Merlin. sx01 epx01 /p

Gwen:"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me hot stuff or sweet cheeks." *wink*

/p

Gwen:"Arthur's a bully...a damn right sexy one, but still a bully!"/p

Gwen rushes into Morgana's chambers after Merlin is poisoned. Sx01 epx04/p

Gwen:"My lady, I'm so sorry I've not me here to attend to you...not that you should need help getting into your pyjamas at your age..."/p

Gwen and Merlin talking at Lancelot's knighting celebration. sx01 epx06/p

Merlin:"Honestly, sometimes Gwen I think you wouldn't know your type if he was standing next to you. HINT HINT."

/p

UNSEEN SCENE./p

sx02 epx09? (the lady of the lake)/p

Gwen: "I heard you've been stealing Arthur's sausages?/p

Merlin: "Maybe..."/p

Gwen: "And I'm not getting one? Jeez...you're so selfish!" *pause, then wink*


	11. He Has To Be Told

Credit must be awarded here to my magnificent friend from the MMA, for providing the inspiration for this Drabble.

"What makes you so special?" Merlin snorted.

Arthur stared at him, eyes expression an abyss of disbelief.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, Prince and First Knight of Camelot! I have been trained to kill since birth, defeated thousands of warriors, killed cockatrices, Bastets, enchanted snakes, an all manner of strange magic creatures! I've ensured the defeat of Morgana and Morgause, and the Great Dragon! I've seen the destruction of almost every enemy of Camelot come to pass at my doing! Of course I'm special!"

"Yes, Arthur, but you're forgetting something," sighed the grinning manservant.

"What?" Arthur balked.

"This show is called _Merlin_."


	12. YOU USED MAGIC Slow clap

**YOU USED MAGIC**!

No need to panic, Merlin. Just because Arthur caught you in the act ( so many jokes to be made here), doesn't mean you can't wriggle yourself out of it...

( FYI- A stands for Arthur, M stands for Merlin.)

**1)**

A:"Woah, did you just-?"

M:"No."

A:"But I'm sure you just-?"

M:"Yes, I did. But no."

(Then mysteriously flap your arms in front of you like a jellyfish and exit backwards from the room.)

**2)**

A: "You...used magic."

M: "SERIOUSLY? You notice NOW? Well guess what?"

A: (confused). What?

M: "Whilst we're on the topic of me doing impossible things, I'm also a self trained ninja assassin, I hold the world record for pie eating and I'm the only person to have been in so much trouble with the royal family and live. I'm cool, deal with it."

**3)**

A: "Are you... Are you a sorcerer?"

M: "No. I don't have a pointed hat."

(Magic up a pointed hat that is blue and covered in stars.)

M: _Now_ I'm a sorcerer.


	13. Why Camelot Has No Ninja Division

Arthur held his sword to his side, tip pointed towards the ceiling. He crept quietly around the corridors, totally focused. From behind, he heard a soft voice.

He turned to see Merlin hunched over, placing his feet out in front carefully and with his hands curled. Under his breath he was whispering, "Nah nuh...Nah nuh...nah nuh nah nuh nah nuh nah nuh NA NUH NAH NUH NAN NUH BADABABA!"

"What are you doing? You'll ruin everything! We are meant to be in stealth mode!" Arthur hissed.

Merlin scoffed. "YOU are about as stealthy as an assassin with a name tag. I am adding to the air of stealthiness with a theme tune."

"NINJAS DON'T HAVE THEME TUNES!"

"Sad FACE! You never let me have any fun!" he huffed.

NB : In case you're wondering, Merlin's singing the Jaws theme.


	14. Saving The World One Day At A Time

"So what did you do today, Merlin?" asked Gaius, "Save the kingdom from the evil clutches of Morgana? Help someone fulfil their dreams of becoming a Knight? Kill a terrifying magical beast that threatened the lives of everyone in Camelot?"

"Well," Merlin said, chewing on his stew, "I did save the world from something that would kill instantly as soon as you got near."

"A griffin? An evil spirit?"

"Arthur's socks."


	15. Uther Doesn't Like The Smell Of Prunes

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Arthur screamed in horror.

"He hit his head on something, and now he's gone _totally insane!_" Merlin cried, frantically trying to calm the King down.

"I'm the prettiest girl in the whole village!" Uther laughed, dancing around his chambers with the blonde pigtails from his wig flying behind him.

"GET HIM TO GAIUS!" Arthur ordered.

"Get him to Gaius!" Uther mocked, sticking his tongue out at his shocked son, who stood immobilised at the door. "Well, I don't want to go to Gaius! He's old and smells like prunes. I want to visit _Guinevere_. She smells so pretty...like a cupcake!"

"Dad..."

"Don't Dad me! You can't pretend you don't have the hots for her! After all she's soo purty. Not as purty as me though..."

Merlin let out a small giggle, immediately silenced by Arthur's ice-cold death glare.


	16. Dis be why Arthur be hot

**NB: long time no write, I know, but due to circumstances out of my control (confiscated iPad) FF has been difficult. But don't fear Merlin fans, for I have returned!**

Arthur was singing. Again.

"This is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot-"

"Arthur no," Merlin interrupted with a slap on the King's face. "You're crown looks like it came from a kiddie meal at Burger King, you have stew in your hair and you're not wearing any trousers. You. Are not. Hot... I am."


	17. Merlin's Assumption Song

**NB: A bit long... Oh well :) read it slowly and with a bouncy rhythm if you understand what I mean. Pay attention to the rhymes. Parody of "The Assumption Song" by The Arrogant Worms.**

Arthur was used to Merlin's singing, but this was a song he hadn't heard before. He listened closely...

"There was an old tyrant who lived on a rock

He sat in the meadow just shaking his

Fist at some druids who were down by the crick

Their feet in the water, their hands on their

Marbles and play things at a half passed four

There came a young Lady who looked like a

Pretty, young sorceress

She sat on the grass, she pulled up her dress

And she showed them her

Ruffles, and laces and white fluffy duck

She said she was learning a new way to

Bring up her children, so they would not spit

While the boys in the stables were shoveling

Refuse, and litter from yesterday's hunt

While the girl in the meadow was rubbing her

Eyes at the royal prince down by the dock

He looked like a man with a sizable

Home in the country, with a big castle out front

If he asked her politely, she'd show him he

Little pet griffin who was subject to fits

And maybe she'd let him grab hold of her

Small, tender hands with a movement so quick

And then she'd bend over and suck on his

Candy, so tasty made of butterscotch

And then he'd spread whip cream all over her

Cookies that she had left out on her shelf

If you think this is dirty

You can go-"

"Aaaaaand I'm at my limits with your singing, Merlin, so if you don't mind shutting up, that would be great."


	18. Arthur's Lessons In Manners

"Can I have it back now, Arthur?" Merlin asked, trying to reach out and grab back his neckerchief Arthur so proudly waved at him from on top of the table.

"What's the magic word?" he teased,

"Really, Arthur are you going to be that childish?"

"WHAT'S THE MAGIC WORD?" Arthur sang.

Merlin smirked. "_Abregdan_."

The neckerchief flew out of Arthur's hand and Merlin caught it, then tied it back around his neck, pleased that Arthur's jaw was now three floors below him.

"...I was talking about please, no need to show off..." and with that, Arthur royally got the hump.


	19. When Arthur Just Opens His Mouth

"YOU WENT AGAINST MY ORDERS, ARTHUR! I WILL NOT HAVE MY OWN SON SHOW ME DISLOYALTY!" Uther's face was as red as Arthur's cloak, but the Prince was feeling particularly cocky, so he decided just to open his mouth and let the words come out.

"Well if we're gonna go down this road," he said, "you disowned me so you could get it on with a pig-ugly troll, so who's the real a-hole? Eh, LOVING FATHER?"

Silence in the court.


	20. Attack

"ARTHUR A MONSTER IS ATTACKING THE CASTLE!" Merlin cried, running into the Prince's chambers.

Arthur drew his sword. "What kind of monster?"

"It's terrifying! It's awful! It must be two hundred feet tall! It keeps throwing itself against the window!-" Merlin screamed,

"Merlin-"

"It's GREY and it's got these feathery wing _things_-"

"Merlin-"

"And makes this noise like all _COO-COO_-" Merlin was flapping his arms to mimic the terrifying beast.

"Merlin!"

"What?" he yelped.

"It's the pigeon again, isn't it?"


End file.
